Ash's Rowlet
This Rowlet is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum and the first Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality Rowlet isn't a bright or intelligent Pokémon, as it once mistook a wind-chime for a piece of fruit. However Rowlet can also come off as loyal, as it jumped into the fray to save the tribe it belonged to from Team Rocket. It only joined Ash after the insistence of Toucannon and the bond they already developed. A unique trait about Rowlet is it likes to sleep inside of Ash's backpack, and this also shows that sometimes it's quite lazy. Additionally, Rowlet is smuggy and likes Rotom to photo its poses. On the other hand, Rowlet loves the scent emitted by Mallow's Steenee, much to her dismay and annoyance. Its courage is further shown when it helped Litten by blocking Castform's Water Gun while battling Totem Lurantis. Biography Originally, Rowlet was living with a tribe of Pikipek and a Trumbeak with Toucannon as a leader, who treat it as one of its children since the day it hatched.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Rowlet was shown flying with Trumbeak and Pikipek, searching and getting the fruits that people and other Pokémon offered. However, while the others were bringing berries for the leader Toucannon, it brought a wind-chime instead. Trumbeak later scolded it when it gave the wind-chime to the Toucannon but it fell asleep, thus Trumbeak woke it up and scolded it even louder and Rowlet had to fly away to get a fruit again. Later, Rowlet was lured by the aroma created by Mallow's Bounsweet and when it noticed Bounsweet, it saw Bounsweet as a mangosteen and decided to grab her but Bounsweet fought back when Rowlet got close to her. Rotom Pokédex quickly identified it when it was flying spinningly in the sky, who was beaten by Bounsweet once again. Rowlet who fainted, was then hung on an electric wire of an electric pole and Ash rescued it from falling down. When it woke up, it became happy and got attracted by the bowl of honeydew melon. Ash then fed it a banana and it gobbled the banana up. Yet, when Ash told Rowlet to get into the Poké Ball, it took away their watermelon instead, causing Ash, Mallow, Rotom Pokédex, Pikachu, and Bounsweet to follow it. After Rowlet returned to its nest with the watermelon, where it was praised by Trumbeak for getting it, Ash, along with Pikachu and Mallow showed up, and Rowlet was pretty happy to see Ash as it flew into his backpack until Team Rocket showed up and decided to take its family away. Rowlet made success in rescuing them while helping Pikachu who got hurt by Team Rocket, by using Leafage against Jessie's Mimikyu and took him away with its feet while flying. Later, Rowlet was sad because Ash wanted to let it stay with its family until Toucannon encouraged it to go with him, much to its happeniness and flew into Ash's backpack. As the latter was happy and eagered to come with him, he caught it with his Poké Ball, then he let it out as it went back inside Ash's backpack and showed its affection towards him. Rowlet fell out of Ash's backpack when the latter arrived at school and opened it, causing Rowlet to hit a pillar of the balcony and fainted for a while.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Rowlet accidentally dirtied Ash's clothes when Professor Kukui left home. Then Rowlet saw Ash barfed out the food at Pikachu and got affected by Pikachu's electric explosion. Later in the shopping mall, Ash, Sophocles and Rowlet got separated with Rotom, Pikachu and Sophocles' Togedemaru because of Team Rocket. Luckily, they got back together and Team Rocket was carried away by Bewear.SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run! At first, Rowlet was used as the second Pokémon to help Lillie overcome her phobia but it accidentally scared Lillie after shouting loudly before going back to sleep. Then Rowlet was sent out to battle against Hobbes' Oricorio. Unfortunately, after Oricorio used Teeter Dance, Rowlet, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom were affected, and it got knocked out by Oricorio, causing it to fall onto Mallow's head. Then, it helped Lillie and the others to defeat the wild Salandit who attempted to eat the Alolan Vulpix egg along with Pikachu and Oricorio.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Ash sent Pikachu and a sleeping Rowlet, though the two yelled at Rowlet to wake up. Pikachu went to use Thunderbolt and Rowlet used Tackle, but both were swept by Gumshoos' Sand Attack, while Yungoos attacked Rowlet. Suddenly, both Yungoos and Gumshoos used Crunch, which Pikachu and Rowlet dodged. Rowlet engulfed Yungoos and Gumshoos with Leafage, while Pikachu went to use Iron Tail. Suddenly, Ash noticed Rowlet was gone, who was behind Yungoos, making Hala remarked how stealthy it is. Rowlet tackled Gumshoos and Pikachu executes Iron Tail on Yungoos, defeating them both. Then, while fighting Totem Gumshoos, Rowlet went to use Tackle, but Totem Gumshoos used a rock and hit Rowlet with it, bashing it away. Ash saved Rowlet and thanked it for saving Pikachu, then called it back.SM009: To Top a Totem! Rowlet was sent out to fight against Hala's Crabrawler in the Melemele Grand Trial. It dodged Crabrawler's Bubble Beam and attacked it with Peck. However, when Rowlet was going to repeat its attack, it then got swung by Crabrawler, who grabbed its left wing and used Brutal Swing and later Power-Up Punch, though Rowlet didn't get much injuries and fired Leafage. After multiple times using Leafage, it snuck up behind Crabrawler and used Peck, but it got punched by another Power-Up Punch. When Crabrwler had one more time to used one more Brutal Swing, Rowlet avoided it and used Tackle to defeat it. Yet, it grew tired and fell from the sky, sleeping unconsciously, so Ash had to call it back into its Poké Ball.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Rowlet learned how to do the Normalium Z-Move Breakneck Blitz to fight against some Team Skull grunts but the power of the move caused the young Pokémon to be exhausted, so it was returned to its Poké Ball.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Rowlet went with Ash, Kiawe and Pikachu for a swim, but then they met a group of wild Mareanie, much to its fear. Later, Rowlet tried to help its friends to fight by saving Pikachu using its Leafage but got poisoned by James' Mareanie. Fortunately, it recovered quickly after Professor Kukui sprayed an Antidote on it and could play with the others again, though it was caught in Popplio's bubble for a while.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Rowlet was told by Ash to find Lillie but it found a watermelon instead. Then Ash commanded it to use Leafage in order to rescue Lillie and Snowy.SM014: Getting to Know You! Rowlet was sleeping when Ash and Pikachu were training Rockruff but later followed its friends after Ash woke it up from its dream. Then, it was disguised as a Damaruka but was quickly regonized by Rockruff, much to its displeasure.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Rowlet went to the beach with its friends. At first, it was seen sleeping in Ash's backpack but later flew out as Ash called it and Rockruff, though it continued sleeping. Unfortunately, after Bounsweet sneezed and woke it up, it wanted to eat her but got blasted into the sky, which caused it and Popplio got stuck into Popplio's balloon, carrying them far away. Worse than that, after Rowlet was boasting to Popplio how happy its trainer would feel if it reunites with him and believed Popplio would get punished instead and accidentally bursted the bubble, and the two of them landed at Team Rocket's Secret Base in the forest and made the ring thing stuck on its bady, making it unable to fly and had to apologize to Team Rocket. After having some trouble escaping, they were saved by Litten from Mareanie and Meowth and followed Litten to Litten and Stoutland's new home, but it was quite scared of Stoutland's affection and even got punched by Popplio to wake it up. Soon, they followed Stoutland's advice and visited different places during their adventure, but were then caught by Team Rocket. Fortunately, Litten, who refused to join Team Rocket, helped them to send the villains away, with Rowlet using its Breakneck Blitz. Then Rowlet and Popplio reunited with their trainers and Ash freed it from the ring, and they watched Litten going back to its home at the sunset.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Rowlet, Pikachu and Bounsweet, along with Mallow and Ash, went to find the nectar for the Alolan stew. On their way, it got attracted by the scent of Bounsweet and she continuously repelled it. When a Pelipper was attracted and put Rowlet into its mouth, Rowlet seemed to be startled at first but then felt enjoyed. As Mallow and Ash left the cave and reached the meadows, Rowlet, Pikachu and the two youngsters were caught by Team Rocket in a net. Luckily, they were rescued by Steenee, who evolved from Bounsweet. In the end, it ignored the warning of Pikachu and wanted to get close to Steenee but got bashed by her leaves and was left hurt on the floor.SM018: A Seasoned Search! When Tapu Koko demanded a rematch, Rowlet and Rockruff wanted to fight with Tapu Koko but they got pushed onto the ground instead.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! As Rowlet and Rockruff met Litten and Stoutland, it was happy to meet Litten again but Litten wanted to burn it until before Stoutland told the young cat to stop. Then, Rowlet, Rockruff and Rotom watched Litten joined the team and they eventually became friends with Litten.SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins... Once again, the gang went to the beach, though most of the time Rowlet was sleeping. It was seen encouraging Litten, who failed to use Fire Fang. When Litten and Ash were inside the body of Palossand, it couldn't help them because its Leafage failed and Palossand tried to attack it. After the chaos were over, Rowlet and Rockruff gave each other a high five. Back in the house, Rowlet and Rockruff were seen admiring the efforts of Litten.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Later, it was briefly used when Ash sent it out along with his Rockruff and Litten to find a Charjabug and give it to Sophocles for a present. However, despite being able to fly, it didn't find the Charjabug with the rest of them and was probably lost in the woods for a little while.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! It was shown play fighting with Rockruff. At first it got its foot stuck in the sand but later it still managed to fire Leafage and almost did a strike-attack, yet they still bumped onto each other. But unlike Litten, who was ready to fight with Rockruff, who enraged Litten, Rowlet was sleeping and became extremely startled when Rockruff bit on its head.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Rowlet went camping with Ash and the others. For the rest of the camping trip, it was seen sleeping except seeing the revived tree the next morning. The night after the camp, it woke up in the middle of the night and Ash and Pikachu assured it that Morelull didn't drained its energy before it went back to sleep again.SM029 Rowlet, Rockruff and Litten befriended Snowy when Pikachu was having a temporary stay at Lillie's home.SM030 Rowlet was being squished by Olivia's face when she was saying how cute Rowlet is.SM031 Known moves Z-Moves Voice actors *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) *Roger Callagy (English) Trivia *Like Dawn's Quilava and Ash's Greninja, Rowlet is the third starter Pokémon to hatch from an egg belonging to a main character. *Rowlet is being called as モクちゃん (Moku-chan) by Delia. Gallery Ash Rowlet Tackle.png|Using Tackle Ash Rowlet Peck.png|Using Peck Ash Rowlet sleeping.JPG|Sleeping in Ash's backpack smuggy Ash Rowlet.png|Being smuggy References Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon